


Make Me Art

by tryslora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dm_asp_fest, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>The needle burns.<br/>Skin still red,<br/>I crave your touch<br/>Let me be your canvas.<br/>Make me art.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Art

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the dm_asp_fest on Livejournal. As always, JK Rowling owns the world and characters of Harry Potter; I'm just trying to draw them occasionally.

[ ](http://wordsinthehall.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/759/390)


End file.
